Joey and Lauren - Asking For Forgiveness
by lozxtitchx
Summary: After kissing Tyler, Lauren breaks down to Whitney and Whitney finally realises Lauren's been telling the truth about not drinking the night Lucy spiked her drink after all. After overhearing Lucy and Whitney's argument, Joey confronts Lucy and realises he needs to find Lauren to make things right. Will he able to? Two-shot...
1. Chapter 1

**Oops, I'm back with yet another Joey and Lauren story. This time it's only a one or two-shot, haven't quite decided yet. Based on the goings on in the show, after Lauren kisses Tyler, Whitney finds Lauren and asks her to explain why she did what she did. As she does she breaks down and Whitney realises she's telling the truth about Lucy spiking her drink. Whilst confronting Lucy, Joey overhears. Will Joey be able to get the girl he loves to forgive him?**

LAUREN'S POV:

After kissing Tyler, stupid mistake, might I add, I ran out of the Vic and now sat in the gardens in the freezing cold, regretting everything I'd done since Joey and I had split up. I'd lost my friends and all thanks to the stupid drink…

"Lauren" Whitney's voice snapped me from my trance

"I'm sorry, Whit. I really am" I sighed "it was a stupid, drunken mistake. I was trying to get Joey to react"

"I know" she informed me, sitting down next to me "Lauren, this has got to stop"

"I can't do it without him" I admitted "I need him, Whit. More than I've ever needed anybody"

"Tyler filled me in about what happened the other week. Why did you break your promise?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't, that's the thing" I replied "I asked Lucy to get me a lemonade. She must've asked whoever served her to put vodka in it"

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" she asked

"I do but it's the truth, Whit, I'm sure of it" I stated

"What makes you so sure?" she inquired

"Lucy's never approved. And it's not because of the fact we're cousins either. She wants Joey back and she'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. She hates the fact that he chose me and not her" I proclaimed

"Lauren, it doesn't make any sense" Whitney sighed, running her hands through her hair

"Whit, please, I need you of all people to believe me" I begged, tears filling my eyes "if there was a choice between Joey and the drink I'd choose him. Please believe me"

"It's okay, it's okay" she sighed, pulling me into a hug as the tears started to fall

"It's not. She's won, Whit. She's turned everyone against me. Including you" I replied

"No she hasn't" she informed me "I think I need to go and speak to her"

"What're you going to say?" I asked worriedly

"I'm going to ask her to tell me the truth" she admitted "I'll be back soon, okay?"

I nodded and smiled as she squeezed my hand reassuringly before standing up and making her way back into the pub…

WHITNEY'S POV:

Lauren was one of my oldest friends and I knew as soon as she told me about the possibility of Lucy spiking her drink she was telling the truth. Smiling at me as I walked in, I walked over to Lucy…

"We need to talk" I informed her

"Is everything okay?" she questioned, following me to the end of the bar

"You tell me. Did you or did you not spike Lauren's drink the other week?" I asked

"Not you as well" she sighed "she's jealous, Whit"

"Jealous of what, exactly?" I questioned

"The fact that Joey's come running back to me" she replied

"It was exactly what you wanted to happen" I stated "you've always had a problem with them"

"Can you blame me? They're cousins. It's disgusting" she proclaimed

"It's not even the fact that they're cousins. It's the fact that Joey was happy with someone that wasn't you" I replied

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way back into the Vic to see Lucy and Whitney in the middle of a heated conversation. Making my way to the bar to get myself a drink I could hear what they were talking about…

"Fine, I did it" Lucy sighed "but I had to. He had to see what she was really like"

Coughing to make myself known I saw Lucy look up and her face turn to panic…

"How much of that did you hear?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Enough. Can you give us a moment please, Whit?" I asked

She nodded and squeezed my arm before making her way back over to Tyler…

"So you did spike Lauren's drink. Why, Lucy?" I inquired

"You two don't belong together, Joey" she admitted

"So this was about me?" I asked "you wanted me all to yourself?"

"It's not like that" she sighed

"Isn't it? It seems pretty clear to me. You couldn't stand to see me or Lauren happy so the second you got it, you took the opportunity to ruin something that was great?" I questioned

"Things can't have been that great with a drunk as a girlfriend" she muttered

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "for your information, Lauren was trying really hard"

"Sure she was. That's why she got wasted at her Uncle's wedding is it?" she asked

"She was going through a hard time. Something which as her friend I thought you'd understand" I admitted

"She doesn't make you happy" she stated, moving forward to reach my hand

"Doesn't she?" I questioned "Luc, when are you gonna get this? Lauren makes me happier than I've ever been before. I love her. And I'm an idiot for believing you over her"

"You're not an idiot, Joey" she replied

"Aren't I? I believed you over the girl I love. I should've trusted Lauren and believed her when she said she didn't drink. But I didn't. I had a go at her and then dumped her, again. Broke her heart, again"

"Where're you going?" she questioned as I went to leave the pub

"To find Lauren" I informed her "I need to make things up to her"

**So, will Joey be able to make things up to Lauren or is their relationship over for good? Find out later on today…**


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

I stayed sat on the bench in the gardens like Whitney had asked me to when I heard the pub door open and shut. Looking up and over the railings I saw Joey stood in the market. By the look on his face, I knew that he finally knew the truth. I couldn't bring myself to go over to him though. I wasn't going to run, not after he'd broken my heart. Yes I loved him but we still had a long journey ahead of us…

"I shouldn't have believed her" he whispered, snapping me from my trance

"What was that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him

"I shouldn't have believed her. Lucy. I shouldn't have believed her" he sighed

"Then why did you?" I questioned as he sat down on the bench

"I don't know" he admitted "I was angry you'd gone back on your promise, Lauren. I wasn't thinking straight"

"That I understand but how many times since have I told you that it was Lucy?" I inquired "I've stayed sober apart from tonight when it all got too much. Joey, you know if I had to choose between you and a drink it'd be you, every single time"

"I know" he replied

Our eyes locked and I swallowed, his gaze burning into mine. I smiled weakly and he reached out, entwining my hand with his…

"I really am sorry, Lauren" he sighed

"You can't just keep saying sorry and expect me to just accept it" I informed him

"What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg? I will do if you want" he admitted

I stayed silent and he stood up. I watched him as he got down onto the ground and knelt before me… "Lauren, you know I love you and I'm so sorry for not believing you. Please can you forgive me?"

"Get up, you idiot" I chuckled, tears filling my eyes at his gesture

"Why are you crying?" he questioned worriedly, doing as I asked

"I've missed you" I admitted, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands

"I've missed you too" he mirrored, crouching down in front of me, wiping my eyes too

"What happens now then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I want to give us another go" he informed me "I know it'll take a long time for you to forgive me and I know you'll never forget what I did but Lauren, I wanna make it up to you"

"And how do you intend to do that?" I asked

"I don't know. I'll think of something" he assured me

I smiled… "And what about Lucy? Is she still in there?"

"Not thinking of going to hit her, are you?" he questioned

"I want to but what would be the point?" I inquired "she got what she wanted"

"She doesn't anymore" he replied "we're okay, aren't we?"

I mulled it over, smirking as I saw the nervousness on Joey's face before nodding, signalling yes…

"Do you wanna go back in or go home?" he asked

"Go back in there. I'm not gonna be pushed out of my own local" I admitted

Joey smiled and stood up fully, holding his hand out to me which I gladly took. Upon entering the pub my gaze caught Lucy's and she quickly tore hers away from mine…

"What do you want, babe?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Orange juice please" I informed him "I'm just gonna go and speak to her"

"No catfights pleas" he begged, chuckling

I nodded and he kissed me softly before making my way over to Lucy…

"Why did you do it?" I questioned, sitting down next to her

"I thought you'd come over here to hit me" she admitted, sighing with relief

"I still might. You didn't answer my question. Why did you do it?" I asked

"Because of him" she informed me "I had him first and he loves you. I wish I was you"

"So you spiked my drink in a bid to win him back?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

She nodded, signalling yes…

"Well let me just tell you something, you never will be me. You're your own bitter and sad person. I don't know you anymore, Lucy and as far as I'm concerned, we're not friends anymore. Stay away from me and stay away from Joey, okay?"

She swallowed and nodded before I turned on my heel and walked back over to Joey…

"No vodka in this, is there?" I inquired

"No, why do you think there would be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because I meant what I said out there. This is a new start, Joey. I've chosen you, you over the drink. You're all I need. When I'm with you, I don't need to drink" I explained

A wide smile appeared on Joey's face and he set his beer bottle down, cupping my cheeks before pressing a passionate kiss on my lips…

"I love you" he whispered against my lips as we pulled apart, our foreheads touching

"I love you too" I mirrored, kissing him once more

**Ta-da! Done! I really want this to happen in the show even though I would like to see Lauren smack Lucy too. What did you think?**


End file.
